Is It Possible?
by Reira Yamada
Summary: Is it possible for a a couple to find love online? Is it possible for trust to be made when you can see each other sometimes? Is it possible for you and I to fall in love? Maybe with love, it just might be. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Introduction: Love at first sight?

**Is It Possible?**

**Introduction: Love at first sight?**

****_'I never believed in love at first. I used to not to believe anyway.'_

* * *

There I was sitting in front of the computer, trying to figure out what to write on my blog because some people actually read my blog. But it's hard to write about love at first sight. Most people think that it's cliché. I used to think it is. I guess I was wrong because apparently, it happened to me.

I'm just lucky that my aunt was organizing this event so I have an excuse to socialize because she's pushing me to do so. They came from an elite all boys' school and I came from the country's top college's high school. Even if I came from such a school, I was only able to make few small (and stupid if I may add) conversations. I used to have a wide vocabulary and I was only able to mutter a few simple words to them. To him.

Yes I was able to talk to him. Just because some low class students from the juniors asked him to take a picture with them. At least I was able to talk to him.

I feel frustrated about how I acted in front of him. I feel more frustrated whenever his image pops into my mind. He has perfect dirty blonde hair and brown orbs behind those glasses of his. He's not that tall but that makes him cute. He plays basketball and is actually pretty good at it. He's also pretty friendly and he seems kind.

My train of thoughts were interrupted when my computer suddenly notified me that I have mail. I bet it's another facebook notification mail. Another game request perhaps?

Guess I was right. It was from facebook. But it wasn't a game request. It was a friend request. It was from him.

He knows my name? Seriously? I can't believe this! Did I catch his attention? I feel so happy and giddy as I open my facebook account and accepted his friend request. He's still online. Should I start a chat with him? Then the sound when someone chats with you was heard from my laptop.

_'Hi there :)'_

It was him. Yuu Tobita. The guy whom I fell in love with at first sight.

* * *

Like what you read? Please read and review. :)

I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own this story and used the characters but yeah. You get the point.

Author's Notes:

It's not my first time writing a fan fic but it's my first time making a Nonoko x Yuu fanfic so I hope you like it. Based on a true story. Haha. Your reviews will be my motivation. No review, no chappie. Tons of reviews, fast update. :bd Thank you!

I'm sort of new to this fanfiction stuff ( I meant the site) so please bear with me if I keep re-editing the format.


	2. Chapter 1: Acquaintances

**Is It Possible?**

**Chapter 1: Acquaintances**

_'First impressions are the one that lasts in someone's mind for a long time.'_

* * *

It's been two days since he last chatted with me and it's been a week since they visited our school for a friendly basketball game. Maybe it's just me thinking too much but he might have probably forgotten me. I am just another girl passing by to him. I'm plain and ordinary.

Pardon? I haven't introduced myself? Silly me. My name is Nonoko Ogasawara. I'm a senior in University of Japan High School for the Elite or UJHSE. I have a midnight blue waist length hair and dark blue orbs. I'm not the smartest but I am a constant honor student. No one can ever surpass me whenever it comes to chemistry though. Only a few people know that I am the successor of the Ogasawara Corporation, one of the world's leading perfume line.

I'm not that pretty and I hide my eyes with large glasses and my face with bangs because so that people won't realize that I am the successor of the Osagawara Crop. I'm the type of person who would prefer a book over a day at the beach or prefer staying in the lab rather than flirting with guys. Just in case you ask, yes I do have friends namely Anna Umenomiya, my best friend since kindergarten, Hotaru Imai, a teen genius who's currently working on graduating earlier than the rest of us because she's THAT smart, and Mikan Sakura, a bubbly girl who's boyfriend is Natsume Hyuuga from AA: Crimson.

You might be wondering what AA: Crimson is all about. AA: Crimson or Alice Academy: Crimson is a prestigious all boys' school in Japan. Only the elite can enter this school. It has a sister school named Alice Academy: Sakura where it is an all girls' school. AA: Crimson is also the school that visited us about a week ago.

Moving on, I'm with my friends waiting for Natsume to pick us up because Mikan insisted that we should all go to a café nearby and hang out with Natsume's friends for the first time. Scratch that. She wants us to have a boyfriend like she does so she's hooking us up with Natsume's friends though I bet his friends won't like me because I'm too plain. Nothing out of the ordinary that makes me stand out or anything. It's just the invisible plain me.

Just then, a black Cayenne Turbo Porsche and a black BMW M3 convertible parked in front of us. These must be the guys. I sighed as I pick up my stuff from the floor not noticing that my file case is missing. Rather, the guy in front of me took it.

"Hi there. Let me help you with your things." He said as he grabbed my bag from my hands. I brushed my bangs away from my eyes and looked at him in complete awe. It was he.

"Natsume you're here!" Mikan said as she hugged Natsume who simply nodded and wrapped his arm on her waist.

"Proper introductions should be made. Girls, these are Natsume's friends. The blonde guy holding a rabbit is Ruka. The guy beside him is Kokoroyomi and the guy beside him is .." She was about to say Yuu's name when Yuu himself cut Mikan short.

"Yuu Tobita. I believe the girl with pink hair is Anna and the girl with raven hair is Hotaru." He said with a friendly smile. He then took my hand and kissed it. "And this lovely lady must be Nonoko Ogasawara. Am I correct Mikan-chan?"

My heart won't stop racing. My cheeks feel so red. I can't move. He then smiled at me and I could only stare at him then stare at my shoes.

Mikan smiled. "A+ Yuu. I guess you had been listening." She then frowned. "Nonoko, are you okay? "

I forced myself to flash a smile and nod. "Don't worry about me Mi-chan! I'm just a little thirsty. Don't worry about me."

"Can we go now? I have to be back in the laboratory by 6:30 in the evening." Hotaru interrupted as she opened the door of the black Porsche. "I am not riding the convertible." She said and headed inside.

"Ruka, ride with us. Koko and Yuu, take care of my girls." Mikan ordered as she got in the car with Natsume.

They followed and I watch the black Porsche zoom away. I'm still unable to move from where I'm standing. My senses came back when Anna grabbed my hand and led me to the car. Yuu was driving and I was on the passenger seat. Anna and Koko were sitting at the back. I heard Anna laugh. They seem to be enjoying each other's company.

Yuu held my hand and smiled. "Just relax Ogasawara-san." I smiled nervously back at him and he drove away.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Hotaru in an irritated voice. She's mad. She doesn't like it when she wastes precious time. Time is gold and gold is money after all. That's her motto.

I was about to explain to her but Yuu cut me off. He really has this habit of cutting off people. I'm just noticing this now.

"Traffic here. Someone was caught in an accident. Cyclist got hit by a truck not too long ago." He explained to Hotaru coolly as he ran his fingers on his hair messing it more, which by the way looks good.

I can't take it anymore. My cheeks are heating up since earlier. I don't know if it's because of him or am I coming down with a fever because frankly, my head is really throbbing with pain. I stood up and bowed my head. I kinda overdid it because I hit the table, they heard a loud "thud" and my head is hurting more than ever.

"I'm sorry. I have to excuse myself. I have things to do at home and my head is aching a little. I'm really sorry. It was really nice meeting you all though." I smiled a bit.

"I'll go home with you Nono-chii." Anna offered with a concerned look in her face. "I want to make sure that you get home safely."

"Yeah. Let us at least take you home." Yuu said as he took my hand. I felt my face go redder than it is.

"Please don't worry about me. I'm really fine." I gave them a reassuring smile and waved. "I'll be going now."

As I turn around, I tripped but someone caught me. My eye widened when the person who caught me was Ruka. "I'm really sorry Ruka-san. I didn't see where I was going." I said as apologetic as I can. I tried to stand up on my own but I can't anymore. Ruka caught me again before I land on the floor.

_'What kind of first meeting is this?'_ I thought. I wonder what they think of me now. I'm thinking, probably the worst first impression I could ever make. I sighed to myself.

"I'll take her home guys. I don't think she can do it on her own." Ruka offered while he was trying to carry me on his back. But someone carried me and made me wrap my arms around his neck. I was being carried bridal style. Yuu was carrying me.

"I'll do it Ruka. I really want to make sure that she is safe myself. If that is fine with you of course." Yuu said as he looked at the others and then at Ruka. "Well?"

"Sure. Make sure to take care of her Yuu." Ruka replied as he at down beside Hotaru.

"Take care Nono-chii! I'll visit you after okay?" Anna said as she gave me a flying kiss.

Yuu nodded as a sign that we were going and after that, I don't remember anymore.

* * *

I woke up later that day finding myself in a familiar place. I was in my king-size bed. How did I get here I wonder? I looked over my bedside table and looked at the clock. It was already 8:00 in the evening. I checked my phone and saw that I got 7 messages from Anna, 4 from Mikan, 1 from Hotaru and 11 from an unknown number. I also have 17 missed calls from the same number. I wonder who was calling me when my phone suddenly vibrated. Someone's calling me and it's the same unknown number. I nervously pressed answer.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Hey Nonoko. It's Yuu Tobita. I got your number from Umenomiya-san. I hope you don't mind."

* * *

Like what you read? Please review, follow, favorite. :)

I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own this story and used the characters but yeah. You get the point.

**Author's Notes:**

I completely forgot that I have this fanfiction. OMG. I am so sorry. I'll update really soon. I promise. May Natsume burn me alive if I didn't.


End file.
